The Murder House of Blood
I am homeless and I'm trying to find a good place to rest, because I'm lost and it's in the dead of Winter. I happen to find a roadway with a house in the distance covered in nothing but fog... I follow the roadway because I want to break into the basement so I can finally rest. I finally get up to the house. It kind of creeped me out a bit, but I simply had no choice. The thing that intrigued me the most is that the door was open... I walk up to to the porch, and the VERY second I step on it, It immediately starts to storm.... Also on the porch were a few small blood stains that didn't look that old... At this point, I was getting worried. I walk inside the house and it seems that it's abandoned. However, it looks like it was abandoned very recently, but I could be wrong... The first room I entered was the living room, and the first thing I noticed was that there were broken glasses, plates, etc, just lying there near the kitchen area, which happens to be right next to the living room. The living room had a smashed CRT TV, blood on the couches, chairs, and the windows happen to be smashed as well. I walk up to the kitchen to find a sink filled with blood, which happens to have a decapitated head floating in the blood. I thought that the head was just a fake and I move on from the kitchen to room that seems to be a small study room, full books that happen to be all over the place fallen over. I find a table in the room that has a note saying "IF YOU'RE READING THIS GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE BEFORE HE----" The note was really difficult to read and it seems that the person writing the note didn't finish it. Once again, I didn't think much of it, so I moved on to another room located to the right of this long hallway that seems like a child's room. The room had didn't seem damaged. However, there was blood everywhere, and I mean EVERYWHERE. There was a knife located in a crib that happens to be in the room. The knife was covered in nothing but blood. I grab the knife just in case I happen to run into anything. I leave the room in fear into the hallway again. That weird thing is that the two other rooms in the hallway had trails of blood leading to both rooms. I check both rooms and the trails of blood leading to the rooms all ended at the beds, but there was nothing on any of the beds. After checking both rooms I find this stair case that seemed very long and happen to have blood on them. As I'm walking up the stair case, I start to here some really faint zombie like laughing noise. The sound got slightly louder as I continue up the stairs, I get out my knife to prepare for what's up ahead. I finally get to the end of stair case, and to my shock and surprise, I find this psychopath man with a cardboard bag over his head laughing, beating four black trash bags that looked like to have bodies in them, with a baseball bat of some sort. I get out my knife and charge at him. He beats my head with the bat before I get to him and I pass out. I wake up hours later, I think... in a pitch black dark area with no space to move, I hear muffled laughing too. I start to panic as I struggle to get a spare flashlight out of my pocket. I shine the flashlight and I see that I'm in a dark brown coffin-like thing. I come to the conclusion that I'm buried alive, so I no choice but to starve to death.... Category:ECF: Bad Grammar/Spelling Category:Alone Characters Category:Houses/Buildings Category:Blood/Gore Category:Storms Category:Killers/Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Deaths